


Fates Hope (Archer Emiya x OC / Lancer Cú Chulainn x OC AU)

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: This is a dedicated work to a kindred spirit. I was torn about publishing it here, but I decided to give it a go.In the modern era, The Chaldea Restoration Project  (aka CRP) has been established to take back humanities salvation and rid the world of the singularities.  The Order, desperate for competent mages, enlists the help of an unconventional Duo, Rhey (their top alchemist and Master of Arcane Wild Magic) and Imani (their top Psion and Kineticist).Paired with their servants of choice, the two set out to take back humanity and establish Hope in a desolate world.





	1. Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Though an original concept, its progression is based heavily on events that occur in the mobile game. I have not tried to rip directly from the game, but have used its timeline and course of events to help progress the story. All characters not from Fate are mine and the dedicators as well as all content not related to the Fate series. Some character aspects may vary, but I have tried to keep all Fate characters and scenarios true to original concept.
> 
> There are many concepts like the D&D and World of Warcraft references that may take away from the entertainment value of the story for some, but many aspects were broad requests.

Im Rhey a 36 year old Alchemist for the Chaldean Academy who specializes in the little known art of Arcane Magic. 

 

That lump sleeping on the job is my partner in crime and sister friend Imani, Ima for short.She's supposed to be WAKING THE FUCK UP so we can go summon our servants.

 

We recently received a summons to participate in the Chaldea Recovery Project, a task force created to deal with the singularities that have popped up as the result of Solomon's defeat and made a pact that we either summoned and fought together or not at all. Totally a no brainer.Unfortunately someone seems to have forgotten the "together" part.

 

 

"Ima." I whispered softly to my sleeping friend next to me.

 

*silence*

 

"Iiima." I continued to whisper a little more aggressively.

 

*silence*

 

"IMA IMA IMA IMA IMA!"I whispered super aggressively as I shook your shoulder.

 

"Hmmmmmnnn?"

 

"Wake THE FUCK UP!It's midnight!We have to go do the summoning so I can prove to you YET AGAIN that my in game loot and gacha luck is GODLY!There is NO WAY you won't get Emiya with me here.

 

Then I rip the sheets off of you and run to get my coat not even caring I am in my jammas still. 

 

\-----------------

 

"Are we there yet?"You whine tiredly as you rub your eyes. 

 

"You picked the location, I picked the time based on my arcane star chart.Don't complain."

 

We trudged along another 10 minutes before I stopped and cast Astral Scan.Within seconds magic rings circled my body at all angles analyzing the time and coordinates I had inserted into the spell to confirm the best time to summon. 

 

"Let's put down our circles, then I'll give the go ahead."

 

We stand three feet apart and draw our summoning circles, infusing them with magic.When they are drawn, we place our sacred objects in the center of the circle for the servants we wish to summon.Mine is a cloth said to have been from Cú's armor during his final battle.Yours is the remnants of an arrow said to have been used during one of Emiya's many forays to save humanity. 

 

"Did you remember your crystal blade?"

 

You nod and pull it out of the front pocket of your cat eared hoodie before turning to look at me.

 

I nod.

 

Placing the blades at our palm we slit it enough to draw blood before letting it drip into the circle.

 

"May Lady Luck shine favorably on us." I say to you with a smile before facing forward.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Ready."

 

Then we chant in tandem.

 

From the endless stream of life: Time

And the manipulative imagination: Mind

From the fire in our hearts: Mana

To the core of eternity: Gaia

We open the gates of existence

And close the gates of abyss

 

Warrior of Light and Warrior beloved of the Grail

Let my magic awaken your body, my will be your messenger, and my heart be your salvation.

 

If you value the honor of man

If you live by the code of reason

If you cherish the potential of good

If you protect those who have been abandoned

 

Then stand beside me not behind me

Then stand with me not against me

 

Be my shield against the darkness

Be my sword against the oppressor

Fight with me

 

I, Rhey call upon you Child of Light Lancer Cú Chulainn

 

I, Imani call upon you Heroic Spirit Archer Emiya

 

Live with me, fight with me, lie with me, die with me.

For better or for worse.

Bound by the kingdom of my soul and the magic of the ages I summon you

 

Heed my call!

 

Then the circles are bathed in light and we are forced to shield our eyes.

 

When the light disappears we are faced with none other than that with which we requested.

 

"Holy fucking shit Ima I TOLD YOU! Damn I'm good.I probably also used up a years worth of luck right there."I turn to her and shake my head smiling before turning to the two confused men in front of me. 

 

"Sorry for the late introduction boys.I'm Rhey and this is Imani.She is responsible for you Em, just keep in mind she's a little overwhelmed at the moment."

 

Then I turn to Cú. "And you Sir are mine."

 

"Is that so?Well I can't say I mind having a Master as pretty as you looking after me."He says with a smirk.

 

"Is that all you care about Lancer?Don't you even want to know WHY we are here or if these ladies are even worthy of being our masters?"

 

You and I look at each other and roll our eyes. 

 

"Still got that sour personality I see."You say unamused.

 

"Hey you wanted him."I wink before returning my eyes to Cú and sigh."At least one of us is happy with what they got."

 

"Who said I wasn't happy?"You say snarky. 

 

I just give you a knowing smile before linking arms with you."Shall we take them home?"

 

"I guess."You exaggerate your exasperation. 

 

"Come on boys it's late and we have explaining to do.

 

\-------------

 

When we get back to the house, I walk into the kitchen to make us some tea while you head into the small living room where you sit on one side of the two person couch.Cú takes the single person couch while Emiya takes the wall on the opposite side of everyone. 

 

I walk in a few minutes later and hand a cup to you before sitting to your left. 

 

"Alright lets get down to it.Rhey and I were summoned by the Order to participate in the Chaldea Recovery Project.The purpose of this project is to deal with the singularities that have been popping up now that Solomon has been defeated."

 

"Normally summoners cannot choose the servants they bond with, but seeing as I am on the executive committee as the highest ranking Alchemist for the Order I was able to pull some strings."

 

"So why us?"Emiya says with disdain. 

 

"Why not?"I snap back."I didn't know we needed to validate our decisions to you."

 

"Great I'm stuck with two petulant children and an idiot."He jabs."He might be of use but I don't even get a notable magic signature....."

 

Then the pointed end of my materialized staff is at Emiya's throat as I blinked to his position while Ima's mind control has him rooted in place as she sips her tea with a bored expression. 

 

"Care to retract that statement?You don't need to sense our magic to know it's effectiveness.You of all people should know never to underestimate perceived weakness Archer."

 

Cú whistles as I back up. 

 

"Heh." Emiya gives a sharp bark."You should

keep your bitch on a leash Cú she's rabid."

 

I give a sharp laugh."You're just mad because even though you sensed my attack, your "weak ass Master" took control of your legs and kept

you from moving.Keep up that attitude and she might just force you into time out next to her on the couch."

 

"She couldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do," He sneers.

 

"Wanna bet pretty boy?She's the top ranking Psion/Kineticist in the Order.If she wants something somewhere then it goes there." 

 

Emiya raises an eyebrow and leans back against the wall. 

 

I shake my head and walk to the bookshelf where I pull out a thin hardback book."Not familiar?Here's some light reading.Gives you the basics."In his hands I place the D&D Expanded Psionics Handbook."Not every weapon is physically manifestable Archer." 

 

"Remind me to never piss you off."Cú says with an amused look in his eye. 

 

"Some people just need to learn the hard way it seems."I walk over to grab your empty cup and mine before heading into the kitchen. 

 

"Is there anything else we need to cover?"You ask the two men.

 

"Is there a plan going forward?" Emiya asks with reluctant necessity. 

 

"Don't suck...."You say.

 

"....don't die."I say as I walk out of the kitchen.

 

"Some plan.Are you two always this stupid together?"Emiya says in disbelief. 

 

"Pretty much."You say."It's worked so far and we are the top ranked Duo in the Order."

 

"Is that so?God help us all."Then he dematerializes. 

 

I place a hand on your shoulder."It's just day one.We planned for this."

 

"I know."You say a little disheartened. 

 

"Want me to stay the night?"I ask in a consoling tone.

 

"Nah it's ok.I'll text you if I need you."

 

"Sounds good.Night Ima."

 

"Night Rhey."

 

Then I turn to Cú."Ready to come back to my place?"

 

"Cheeky aren't we?"He says as I walk past him. 

 

"You don't know the half of it."


	2. First Inpressions: Emiya

How do I always end up with the smart asses?"Emiya thought as he leaned against the chimney of the small house his current Master owned.

 

He sighed heavily as the front door opened and closed. 

 

"So Master...."

 

"Call me Rhey Cú.I'm not your Master I'm at the least your partner.You aren't here to do menial tasks in my place."

 

"I'm in awe of your kindness Rhey."

 

"It's not kindness, it's called respect.You have my respect and ........well let's just start there shall we?Now let's head home.I'm not wearing nearly enough for the slight chill I feel."

 

"Respect huh?"Emiya says quietly as they walk off."She has an odd way of showing it."

 

"You just don't know Rhey yet Emiya."Ima says in my head and I start at the sudden intrusion before dematerializing and rematerializing in front of her in her room where she is seated on the edge of her bed.

 

"How are you able to read my thoughts?"

 

"For a man who prides himself on intelligence, you really are a peasant when it comes to certain things.Did you just stop listening when Rhey told you I was a Psion and Kineticist?"

 

"I stopped listening when she opened her mouth.She's rather annoying."

 

Ima burst out laughing."That's so mean!She really is a wonderful person, you just have to get her to let her guard down."

 

I raise an eyebrow."I don't have to do anything she isn't my responsibility."

 

"She is mine though, and I expect you to help me take care of her."

 

"I'm not a babysitter."

 

"She's 36.She doesn't need a babysitter.She's seen and been through a lot, though it's nothing compared to what you've seen."

 

"That explains it perfectly.Why didn't you just say she was an old maid.Now her dreadful personality makes sense.No one could possibly love that."

 

"That's enough Emiya!"

 

I look at you startled by the intensity of your voice.

 

"She is like family and it is unfair of you to judge her so harshly when you haven't even tried to know her!"

 

"Though her skills as a mage are top notch, she lacks the people skills and finesse to make her a respectable mage from what I can see.If, under unforeseen conditions she proved to be respectable, I will retract my statement.Until then, she remains little better than a belligerent, spoon fed adult child."

 

"You do her a disservice Emiya.I am disappointed by your inability to gauge true power.What Rhey and I have is one of a kind, but it is not enough to defeat the singularities alone.We have to have you with us, on the same side, working together." 

 

"My only job resides with my Master and no one else."

 

"Then as your Master I am telling you to honor the pact we made when I brought you into this world.Without her help you wouldn't be here and though that may be preferable to the arrangement you find yourself in now I know for a fact you haven't given up on the things we stand for or the survival of humanity.If you had, you would no longer be a spirit."

 

"I make no promises."

 

Ima sighs."I guess that is a good start.Regardless, today has been exhausting and dealing with you three even more so.I'm going to bed.You are welcome to come and go as you please, just make sure to come when called."

 

"I don't remember acknowledging you as a Master worth taking orders from." 

 

Then Iwas walking toward her not of my own will.When I got to the space in front of her I watched one knee bend, forcing me to kneel as my left arm went across my bent knee and the other hand made a fist whose knuckles touched the ground. 

 

"Answer it willingly or be made to, I don't care which, but I won'tlet you jeopardize what Rhey and I need to do with your stupid idealism and pompous authority issues.I do not enjoy forcing people to do things, but I will if I have to."

 

Then my body is released and I stand guarded as Ima looks at me with sadness.

 

"For as belligerent as you say Rhey is, I have never forced her to do anything, never impressed my will on her.I have never needed to.She's a firecracker that's for sure, but her strategic thinking, deductive reasoning, and ability to separate her emotions from her responsibility has earned my respect.Yes I was doubtful at first, but she has never let me down.I have not liked everything she has done or said, but that didn't make it incorrect.You would do well to take the time to listen before passing judgement."

 

"It seems the two of you hold respect very highly."

 

Ima looks at him quizzically."What makes you say that?"

 

"She told Cú she respected him and that was a good place to start.He should, henceforth, call her Rhey because she didn't see him as a servant doing menial tasks in her place."

 

He was confused when Ima laughed and shook her head. 

 

"Of course she did.That woman.I hope for the best because her heart is in the right place."

 

I raise an eyebrow.

 

"Nothing you should worry yourself with or I'm sure would understand regrettably, though I hope to change that."Then she blushes and clears her throat."When you earn my respect I will ask you to do the same.But I can't respect someone who isn't open minded and accepting of others strengths and limitations."

 

"I must apologize then for misjudging your capabilities as my Master.Your perceived weakness seemed like a burden I had been saddled with, but after experiencing its intensity twice and seeing how little even that exertion of power drains you I must reassess my impression that you lacked to proper skills to be a worthy Master."

 

I don't want your praise, I know I am more than capable to be paired with you.I don't want your servitude as I don't see you as a servant.I want your loyalty and dedication, your strength and your weakness, your heart and your soul, but I want it given willingly as my partner, my protector, and my friend if nothing else.In return I will give you my life, my mana and my love." 

 

My eyes go wide and I take a step back."I fail to see how love factors into this."

 

"You of all people shouldn't.You cannot protect what you do not love.I wish to protect and save humanity in the same way you once did and I suspect still do.In order to do that I also require your protection which I will return with love and gratitude as I protect you as well.I am not interested in commanding you or abusing you, but......shall we say....making the best of a situation."

 

"I see.It is good to know that you harbor no ill will towards me and seem to have a purity to your convictions."

 

"That I do.Now if you would excuse me, I need to sleep.Unless of course you would like to share the bed."She gently pats the spot next to her as she smiles sweetly.

 

"I am not here to be your plaything."

 

"Do you always squander such selflessly given opportunities?Or are you just a prude?"

 

A slight smirk crosses her face and I scowl.

 

"I am here to assist you in battle not indulge your personal desires."

 

"That would require me to desire you first Archer.I was simply offering you a more comfortable place to rest.You are welcome to do so wherever you like."Then she turns the light off and curls up in bed effectively ending the conversation.

 

I sigh before dematerializing and rematerializing on the roof. 

 

"Though originally she seemed nothing out of the ordinary, my Master this time seems to have a strength of character one would have to spark to see its true flame.She is honest and forthright, intelligent and sharp tongued as well as objective.She was also not unpleasant to look at or be around.I could have done much worse, but only time will tell."I think to myself as the moon bathes me in light.


	3. Compatabity

"SOOOOOOOOOO?!"I ask as I push into your shoulder. 

 

"Hah!No."You reply with distinct disappointment but not surprise.

 

"Yeah thought not."

 

Then you stare at me

 

"As much as I wanted to no.He isn't in love with me so even though I'm sure jumping his shit would be easy, I'd feel dirty."

 

We were currently leaning against the low wall of the outdoor training ground watching the two most beautiful men in the world "spar", though all of us knew their long standing hostility towards one another so we knew that they were attempting not to kill each other .....kinda.

 

"How could someone not be in love with you the instant they meet you Rhey?"You say with a smile that REEKS of sarcasm. 

 

"Have I told you how much I hate you today Ima because I do."I make that 'ha ha you are so funny' face as you smile sweetly before we both turn to gaze longingly at that which we are being denied. 

 

"It's amazing how fluid they are." You say in awe. 

 

"I just want Cú to bend ME over like that."

 

We both sigh in unison. 

 

"Those legs and torso."You groan.

 

"That ass."I practically start drooling.

 

"Whose abs do you think would wash laundry better?"You ask with genuine interest. 

 

Then we stare at each other and burst out laughing. 

 

"Looks like someone is having a good time at our expense."Cú says teasingly. 

 

"You are just jealous I'm not under you having the same good time.It must be hard..." I look down at his crotch "... to know that Ima does it better than you."My eyes scream challenge but my body screams jump me as I look squarely at Cú. 

 

"Mouthy AND rabid.Looks like she needs better training.Maybe you should put something in her mouth to shut her up."Emiya chimes in.

 

"He would have to catch me first."The next instant my sweatshirt is on the ground and I am standing in the center of the training ground in a tank top, sports bra, yoga pants and combat boots.The top of my staff is pointed down in the ready position.

 

"I'd like to see if the Child of Light knows how to treat a woman or if he just pussies out because of my sex."

 

"Now I'm not in the habit of beating up ladies....."

 

Then an arcane blast is swirling towards his head which he easily deflects. 

 

"I don't see any ladies here, do you Ima?"

 

"Speak for yourself Rhey."

 

I sigh."Fine.I'll be the only godless heathen.Still doesn't change my challenge Cú."I stand alert but not tense. 

 

"Just don't complain I didn't go easy on you."

 

It was unlike anything Emiya had seen before.He had never known or seen a Master so well matched to a Servants fighting style.She wasn't his equal, but she took her inferior strength, size and weapon and made herself more flexible, quick and light than what seemed practical for her size.She made him work to hit her since her blink ability gave her an annoying advantage.Her only fault was her exhaustible energy.Even she knew her last dodge was going to leave an opening, so when Cú tried to trip her with a leg swipe, causing her to no hands cartwheel backwards to avoid it, the hand still on her staff was unable to block fast enough allowing Cú's spear to end up at her throat. 

 

Moving his head inches from hers he smiles."You are a difficult woman to catch."

 

I smirk before replying."You haven't caught me yet."Then my hand is in his hair as I pull his lips to mine roughly a few moments before I press my staff to his groin."You really shouldn't leave yourself wide open like that Cú."I say as I separate from his shocked expression before walking back to the wall with a shit eating grin on my face.

 

The look on your face is priceless. 

 

"That was balsey AND dirty."You say impressed.

 

"Lesson 25 of being a woman my friend.Everything is a weapon so don't admit defeat unless you are out of ammo."

 

I put my sweatshirt back on and wrap an arm around your shoulder."Your turn Ima."Then I release you and hop up to sit on the wall.

 

\---------

 

"Shall we see how compatible we are?"You ask me with a look of slight amusement and interest.

 

"Now is as good a time as any.I'd rather find out in training than on the field what your short comings are so you don't get us killed."

 

"Jesus you are an ass."Rhey says with disgust.

 

"It's fine he has a point.I'll set the program to 4 waves plus 2 dozen independent.The range will be up to chimera.Sound fair?

 

"Do whatever you want.I'll be doing all the work anyway."

 

Ima nods before walking over to the panel and inserting her preferences."Shall we begin?"

 

She doesn't wait for my response or acknowledgement, she just walks to the center of the ring and closes her eyes. 

 

I follow at a discreet distance before going to stand to her right and summoning my blades.

 

A few seconds pass before two enemies appear on our left.....and then disintegrate as a shard of light green energy darts towards then and forks, killing them shortly after appearing. 

 

In the next instance it is three that appear 6 feet from us, but they are killed by a cone of energy before I can even move to infiltrate. 

 

Next appears a chimera whose tail is sliced off before I can get half way to it. It is then wrapped in a ball of energy and lifted 20 feet in the air before the ball disappears and it drops to the ground in a heap of broken limbs. 

 

I stop and turn to you, but your eyes are still closed. 

 

"Could you finish it off?I hate wasting mana on insignificant things."Your voice resounds in my mind and I give a half laugh before dealing the final blow.

 

With the chimera dead, there is a lull in the action. 

 

"Try not to be too disappointed you haven't been very useful up until this point.I'm sure you will get your chance."

 

The amused sarcasm in your voice is infuriating.

 

"Your reckless use of mana is far more distressing.It shows your inability to prioritize your target and a childish flagrance for show."

 

"Is that so?I didn't realize you preferred meek women who relied entirely on you."

 

Then an arrow wizzed past Ima's head killing the skeleton that was poised behind her with his sword in a downward arc. 

 

"I never said that.What I prefer....." he darts to Ina's left to kill two direhounds bounding towards Ima before turning and firing two arrows that part on either side of her as they hit their target in front and behind her right as they were going in for the kill ".....a woman who isn't useless like you are now as you stand there, who speaks her mind, who has a spine, who values loyalty, and follows her goals without compromising herself."

 

"I see.So you accept my help as long as I don't bruise your ego too much."

 

Than a spear of light penetrates the monsters behind me killing them before I can turn. 

 

"I do not need you placating me.I'm not some child...."

 

"But you act like one.Your pompous self importance prevents you from forming strong, definitive bonds with anyone around you.The difference between you and a child is the child is cute and easily forgiven for his ignorance.You are just seen as a hot, indifferent asshole that doesn't value anything but himself."

 

I turn to her to scowl, but instead dart towards her in enough time to push her out of the way and block an attack from behind her. 

 

"Just quit spouting platitudes and concentrate on not getting yourself killed.I didn't answer your summons to have you die before we even start."

 

"Then I expect you to start being active and not reactive.Stop waiting for things to come to you and see if you can kill them before I get the chance.That way I won't have to 'flagrantly use' my mana and you can feel useful."

 

The rest of our training went smoothly.I knew she had been killing things quickly because she had some need to prove she was capable, since I saw such little usefulness in the attack power of her magic.I also sensed there was some frustration over Rhey having meshed so well with Cú with almost no effort during their training. 

 

Having fought with and against Cú multiple times, I knew fighting along side him was relatively easy if you had any skill at all.Ima didn't necessarily know that.Cú could read attacks EXCEPTIONALLY well and so could alter his style to work with or against most opponents.To Rhey's credit, though, she had matched his natural skill as if she had studied his moves instead of just reacting to them.It would be interesting to see how she did against other opponents.

 

When the last wave finished Ima walked off towards Rhey without so much as a word to me."And she thinks I'm difficult and childish."

 

It didn't help that when we arrived back Cú was standing "shoulder to shoulder" with Rhey who was still seated on the wall as she played with Cú's hair leaving the idiot with a content, if slightly flushed, face. 

 

"How could anyone have any interest in that abrasive, asinine woman?Guess he was just starved for attention being the shameless flirt he was."

 

Cú noticed me staring at her and quickly picked her up in a princess carry which caused her to squeal and blush.

 

"Come on princess I think they are done."

 

"Damnit Cú put me down!I can walk."

 

"Give me another kiss and I'll think about it!"He leaned down and half whispered in her ear.

 

"You wish."Then he gasps as Rhey titty twists him causing him to drop her rather quickly. 

 

"Flawless as always Ima, nicely done."

 

Ima looked at her sharply."Let's just go back I need a shower."Then she walks off towards the house. 

 

Rhey watches her walk away with a slight frown before turning an angry gaze on me.

 

"What the hell did you do asshole?"

 

"You mean besides save her a few times?"

 

Rhey made a disgusted sound in her throat."You mean she LET YOU save her so you wouldn't feel useless.Fucking idiot.I don't know what she sees in you.Liking you has to be THE STUPIDEST thing she has ever done.Then she runs off after Ima. 

 

"IMA WAIT UP!"

 

"Must be lonely never being compatible with anyone.You are never gonna get laid that way man."Cú said I a voice that seed sad for me.

 

"Not everyone is a dog in heat like you.Rhey's just another bitch to you so what do you even care?"

 

"I mean yeah I thought she was hot, but I'm more of a gentleman than I let on.I don't actually sleep around, especially not with the children we keep ending up with.There isn't anything about Rhey that's childish though.Maybe if you let your guard down you will see something special about Ima.Won't kill you to try."Then he slaps me on the shoulder before dematerializing. 

 

\-------------

 

"I'm sorry Ima.Just remember Rin didn't have an easy time with him either, but then again she didn't even realize she liked him till almost the end.Just don't try to force things.Stick to your guns and be you.Unlike me there is plenty to like about you." 

 

I hug you roughly making our cheeks smoosh together to the point one side of our faces makes fish lips. 

 

"Easy for you to say Cú seems to have warmed up to you nicely."

 

"Nah.Do you know how easy that man is?Don't be jealous of that.He had no feelings it's just pointless flirting.He will probably never ACTUALLY LIKE ME like me.I'm too old to worry about it though." 

 

I sigh sadly."Why don't you take your shower and I'll make us something to eat."


	4. Strategy

As soon as we got home from training, I poured myself a glass of wine and headed to my study. 

 

"Do you ever relax?"Cú's voice sounded in my mind gentle but concerned. 

 

"When there is time."

 

I had a lot of work to do still if we were going to start taking on singularities.From what I understood they were much more intense than anything we would have fought up until now so I had to make sure we had everything we needed.That meant tracking down that stupid bag of holding. 

 

I grab my phone and dial."Grim sweet heart how are you!Good good, listen....did the repairs get done on my bag of holding?.......They did?.....Excellent.So the void storage no longer bipasses the bag and goes to my vault storage correct?.....Yeah I'm not sure why that happened.......Tempestral residue?.......On the lining?.......Huh......Ok well I'm glad you fixed it, I need to come and get it.......Tomorrow is perfect.Love

you too you are my #1!Byyyyyyeee."*click*. "One thing down."

 

"Who was that?"His voice was a little critical.

 

"Awwwww are you jealous Cú?"

 

"Just like to know what I'm dealing with."

 

I smile and shake my head."The only person I hold dearer than you to my heart is Ima so don't be jealous."

 

Taking a sip of wine I head over to my map table.After tapping at the console for a moment I am greeted by SERYPH.

 

"Good evening Mistress Rhey how can I be of service to you?"

 

"I need a 3D topographical map of the data I uploaded today for file 20975 labeled Mission 1.I also need all fatality points as well as recorded monster data with locations."

 

"The data is being loaded Mistress."

 

"Thank you Sera.Cú I need you."

 

He materializes behind me with his arms pining me against the table on either side. 

 

I turn when I sense his presence to find his face and lips far too close to mine. 

 

I gently reach up and run my fingers through his pony tail."Do you enjoy being a distraction when I need to work and concentrate?"I smile at him.

 

"As much as you enjoyed distracting me and playing dirty during training."

 

"You're just mad you didn't do it first."I run a finger over his jaw as I look at his lips. "Now can we concentrate?"I kiss his cheek before turning back to the map."According to Sera the enemy is here....here.....here.....and here.That doesn't mean there aren't more elsewhere, but this is where we have confirmed sightings.If we enter via this route over here, we have the best chance of coming in contact with the enemy on favorable terms."

 

I tap on the screen to zoom in."We are going to be in the singularity up to 3 days at least seeing as the main boss hasn't been sighted yet. My main concern is just the unknowns.The Order has lost several mages to this particular singularity so a lot of information hasn't made it back."

 

I tap on the screen and the images disappear. 

 

Sensing my distress, Cú wraps his arms around me. 

 

I sigh and lean back into his chest taking his right hand and placing it above my heart before I link our fingers together so my palm touches the back of his hand. 

 

"Why are you scared?"

 

"I'm worried I won't be able to protect Ima."

 

"She has Archer she will be fine."

 

"The problem is he doesn't care about her and she is madly in love with him."

 

"I see.That is a problem, but Archer isn't one to abandon his responsibility and if nothing else he will see her as such."

 

"It's gonna be hard on her though.She isn't used to being disappointed by men or spending what feels like lifetimes loving something one sided."I squeeze Cú's hand before removing it from my chest and slipping from his grasp. 

 

"I need your help to keep her safe.So few are born with her gift and she is all I have."

 

"That isn't true you have me."

 

"I may have you as you are, but I have Ima's heart and she has mine.As a result she is the only one I can trust unconditionally and can give my very existence to.We love each other in the way only blood can.No one else has or

probably ever will, love me like that again."I then turn an look at him with a profound sadness in my eyes. 

 

"She isn't the only one." His face is serious as he walks up to me and tilts my head up."I want you to trust me.Isn't that what you requested when you summoned me? To stand with you and besides you as well as live, fight, lie, and die with you?No woman has requested my aid so passionately and it was your strength and passion the intrigued me.Imagine my surprise when the Master that summoned me was an incredibly attractive and passionate woman instead of a child."

 

I blush and try to turn my face away but he holds my chin gently but firmly."Honor your summons.Stand with me and besides me, but also let me be what you need."

 

My eyes begin to water at the extreme hope my heart tries not to fill with."Cú you don't understand.....I...."

 

Then his lips are on mine and my tears start to fall.

 

"I knew when you kissed me in training, but I suspected since the moment you told me I was yours."

 

"You did?"

 

"I am familiar with a womans intimate passions.I could see it in your eyes and feel it on your lips when you teased me.No other woman goes toe to toe with my teasing, but you...." He nibbles my lip ".....you say exactly what you mean with every word."

 

I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair."Are you ok with me loving you then?With me being madly in love with you?I promise I won't be overwhelming about it."

 

"Of course I am I would be crazy to not be ok with it.I don't want you to hold back though or I might think you don't really like me."

 

I nip his chin."Do you think you ever could or would want to love me?"

 

"I do."

 

I blush and smile."Don't expect me to go easy on you then."

 

He laughs."I would never."

 

We stay in that moment a little longer before I sigh."There is still a few things I need to get ready before we call the others over and devise a plan. 

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

"Actually yes.Can you go to Romani and ask for the ingredients on this list plus any new data on the singularity we are facing?Tell him to upload it to SERYPH."I hand him a piece of paper and he nods. 

 

"Thanks and Cú?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I love you."

 

He blushes."That's gonna take some getting used to."Then he kisses me quickly before dematerializing.


	5. Preparations/Love&War

"I don't suppose we have any instructions or plan regarding starting to deal with the singularities?"I asked slightly irritated.

 

"Rhey has all the intel.When she gets everything she needs she will share it and we will start."

 

"Do you always let her lead you around?"

 

"Excuse me!?"

 

"You heard me."

 

"She doesn't LEAD ME anywhere.There is no way I would have access to even half of the information she does so it only makes sense she raid leads.She also has access to all the supplies we need and can write her own supply orders so again, not anything I would be able

to do to the same degree."

 

"So then what DO you do?With as strong magically as you are you should be useful for

something regarding this group."

 

"I'll have you know that my role has nothing to do with preparation.I don't come into play until we get into battle.That's when my abilities pull my weight while Rhey defends or supports me!"

 

"A mage being defense?That's rich.That actually works?"

 

"You saw her yesterday.Her staff is as much for attack as it is a catalyst for her ranged magic."

 

"What she did yesterday doesn't hold a candle to what will be required of her."

 

"You still don't understand do you?"

 

"What's there to understand other than she has a much higher opinion of herself than she should?"

 

She just shakes her head. 

 

"Just know I won't save her if she becomes a liability."

 

The eyes that stare back at me are brimmed with hurt, but I say nothing.It is better to rip the bandaid off as they say.There can't be any delusions once we enter the singularity as there is no way to know what we are up against.She seems so ignorant of war and it's costs and there is no way to change that without putting her right in front of it.Maybe I am too cynical and harsh, but my opinion doesn't change the reality.I just wish I could get her see that.

 

*vvvvvvvt vvvvvvvt*

 

She picks up her phone before tapping at it and putting it up to her ear. 

 

"Actually yeah can you pick up Stella for me and bring her over?He was supposed to.......Oh!Hi Grim!.......You did?.....You're the best!......And the bolts?........Fantastic!......What about the........even better!What would I do without you!Thanks Grim you're the best!Love you too!.......So he fixed your bag too?Nice.......can you also grab some astral essence?.....Why did I even ask......Yeah I think that's it.Are you coming over now?See you in a sec!"*click*

 

"Who or should I say what was that?"

 

Then the front door opens and my least favorite people enter. 

 

"Iiiiiiiima!"

 

"In here Rhey!"

 

Rhey walks in with a crossbow in her hand and a small black bag at her waist. 

 

"She looks good as new.I think he even added a rune or two on there for accuracy and critical strike."

 

She hands the weapon to Ima as I look on curiously and I watch as she lovingly runs her fingers over the wood and metal frame. 

 

"He really does amazing work doesn't he?Thank you so much for recommending him."

 

"Grim and I go WAAAAAY back to our trainee days.He used to gimme shit all the time about how poorly I took care of my weapons, course back then it was an excuse to try to get in my pants.That man had THE HARDEST crush on me."

 

"You did end up dating him right?"

 

Cú looked at Rhey sharply and she looked back at him softly.

 

"Iiiiiii wouldn't call it dating.I went through a younger man phase at the time and we slept

together a bunch, but that was before I came across .......someone much more my style."

 

She winked at Ima knowingly and smiled while Cú blushes and turns his face. 

 

"We make a better team as we are now and he knows it.That being said, we have everything we need to head into the singularity now thanks to him so let me know when you are ready to meet up at my house and we can debrief."

 

"Will do.Thanks again for picking up Stella."

 

"Anything for you."She smiles and winks before turning to Cú."Ready to go handsome?"

 

"I'm always ready for you."He smirks which causes Rhey to blush before they leave.

 

"You named your crossbow Stella?"I asked her with a tinge of judgement.

 

"No I just gave her that nickname.Her true name is Eredh-o estele or Seed of Hope.She was found in a Gaelic ruin badly damaged, but Grim fixed her up and gave her to me after Rhey introduced us.He has kinda a thing for ancient weapons."

 

"Did she get her staff from him too?"

 

"No she crafted that staff as part of her Masteryof Arcane.Every Master crafts their final weapon."

 

"I see.Well do you even know how to use that thing?"

 

"Why do you always assume everyone is an idiot?"

 

"Because they usually are."

 

"You know you really need to get over yourself."

 

"I can't help it my knowledge far exceeds your own or that you are too ignorant to ask for help."

 

"If I felt I needed help I would ask."

 

"Asking that idiot mage won't help you.I doubt she has any knowledge worth imparting."

 

"Then I guess we should go prove you wrong yet again."

 

\------------

 

"DOORS OPEN!"

 

I had to admit I was rather surprised to see Rhey's setup.For someone who seemed to fly by the seat of her pants, she had a lot at her fingertips. 

 

"Sera if you would please." 

 

"Certainly Mistress."The computer AI responded.

 

"Hey Romeo you there?"

 

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Dr. Romani's voice resounds over the com, his blush is clearly evident in his tone.

 

"Aww don't be shy and give us the rundown of what we know so far."

 

"Well according to the map..." the 3D map emerges from the table in the center of the room "......you will be in what is known as the Hundreds Year War which takes place in France in 1431 AD.The monsters we know of are gathering where the red dots are.The blue dots are known fatalities and the grey areas are places that have not been discovered.Your objective will be to chart the terrain, nullify any enemy threat and take down any bosses you come across.As of now there is no data on any boss present in this singularity, but the monsters range up to wyverns."

 

"Knowing that, my thoughts are to start at this lower segment here and cut across to here.I realize a lot of this is uncharted, but I feel like that is where we are least expected to go.My hope is to be there no longer than 3 days.Any objections Archer?"

 

"Why am I the only one who would object?"

 

"Because you are the only asshole who doesn't trust my judgement."

 

I look at Cú but his back is turned to me as he leans against the map table next to Rhey.

 

"As of right now it all seems sound.I will reserve judgement until we get inside and actually see how this map matches up to reality."

 

"Fair enough, though I'm shocked at your objectivity."She says matter of factly.

 

I ignore her jibe."When do we leave?"

 

"First thing tomorrow so if there is anything else you need done, now is the time to do it."

 

"Good luck to everyone."Romani says.

 

"Thank you Dr.!"Rhey and Ima say in unison.

 

"Please be safe."

 

"Awww come on doc we will be fine."

 

"Good then I will see you when you get back."Then the displays go black.

 

"Alright kids shall we call it a night?"

 

"Sounds like a plan.See you in the morning Rhey!"

 

"Night Ima!"

 

\--------------

 

The moon is in its third hour when I sense a presence outside.I quickly go to the roof and see Rhey standing in the front yard."What does that idiot want?"

 

I dematerializes and then materialize in front of her.

 

"You and I need to talk."

 

"Come to apologize for your painful existence?"

 

"I came to discuss something more important than boosting your ego."

 

I look at her serious face quizzically."I'm listening."

 

"I need you to understand something so just please hear me out."

 

I raise an eyebrow.

 

"Ima is all I have and protecting her has always been something within my power but I am not sure I can do that now.That being said I need you to understand why Ima chose you as her servant."

 

"Why she chose me isn't relevant.It has no basis on skill or talent...."

 

"But it does when she's in love with you and your constant berating, belittling and lack of kindness wears at her soul and makes her unable to perform to the best of her ability."

 

My eyes go wide in shock. 

 

"You've been too self centered to notice and it's killing her.It doesn't help that Cú and I have at least acknowledged an attraction if not feelings for each other and get along."

 

"So you are saying you summoned us both because you had crushes on us?"

 

She nods."Pretty much.Otherwise I had MUCH BETTER servants in mind for her that worked far better with her skill and personality not to mention would have made the cutest couple."

 

I grind my teeth."I can't believe you summoned us for such a stupid reason!"

 

"Love isn't stupid Em.It's the most powerful force in the world.You saw me train with Cú.The only reason that went so well is because I poured my heart and soul into fighting him in hopes that he would see how much I cherished everything about him including his fighting style.I've spent a long time studying his moves and history so if I ever got the chance I would be able to be the partner he deserved.Ima did the same for you, but you keep shutting her down."

 

There is silence for a moment before Rhey speaks."I wanted you to know in case something happens to her in this battle.I don't want her to have any regrets, especially regarding summoning the man she loves."

 

Then she turns and walks away and I am left to deal with thoughts and feelings I thought destroyed long ago.


	6. Viva la France: The Secrets of War

Only Ima and Romeo knew the real reason I was able to protect Ima as long as I had, though that secret was about to unravel even more today.The question was, would Cú still accept me or would he abandon me like everyone else had.

 

With the final preparations complete, I went down to my study to pick up the final piece.Nestled behind my bookcase in a secret safe in the wall was a metal casket of sorts.Inside and surrounded by wards and traps was Gungnir my Vorpal Sword. 

 

Forged on the Astral Plain by the world smith Asterioph, Niri was a one of a kind.She had fought various demon lords over centuries and had been handed down to only the most respected and competent mages of each lifetime.It had been an honor to receive her, though she was also my curse and one I accepted gladly in order to protect that which was most precious to me. 

 

Taking her gently in two hands. I placed her shortly on my right hip and headed to the teleport circle in the center of the room. 

 

With a sigh I activated the portal to Romeo's office hoping and praying nothing would change.

 

\-----------

 

"While we wait for Rhey, are there any questions regarding the mission that I

can answer?"Dr Romani asked.

 

"Unless there is no new data, then no."Emiya said matter of factly.

 

"Right....."

 

"Any idea when she will grace us with her presence?"

 

Then the air crackled before my portal opened and I stepped through."Sorry to make you wait.Everything is ready now."

 

"I see you chose to....."

 

I shot Romani a death glare that told him to shut the fuck up and he immediately closed his mouth causing both Servants to look at me questioningly.

 

"Rhey are you sure about this?"Ima asked and I slowly turned my head to look at her. 

 

"Since I can't be sure that Servant of yours has your best interest at heart it absolutely is."

 

Ima just looked at me with sadness."Just be careful." 

 

"Always am."

 

"I take it there is something you aren't telling me." Cú said in my head.

 

I sigh trying to hold back the tears that want to fall."I'm scared.I love you so much and losing you would rip me in half.I promise to tell you everything before this is over."

 

Then he pulled me to him and held me."I'm going to hold you to that."

 

"Please do."I hug him tightly before turning to Romani. 

 

"Ready when you are."

 

He nods."Just don't overdo it.You remember last time."

 

"Nothing like making you work for your pay huh Romeo?"I half smile and he walks up to me as he pulls me into a big hug. 

 

"Don't be chivalrous.Battle Mage isn't supposed to be a thing."

 

"Yeah yeah shut up and let's get this over with." 

 

I wipe my eyes and enter the pod.

 

\-----------

 

When I "woke up" we were exactly where Romani had said we should be.I quickly took stock to see if everyone made it with me, which they had.I then checked to see if my bag of holding was intact inside and out, which it was.I the tapped my bracelet which Roma I had

given me my first mission to bring up the map with our location on it. 

 

"It looks like he put us right where we wanted to be.Are we still going to follow the map around this path?"

 

When no one objected, I began walking in the direction we chose hoping I hadn't miscalculated. 

 

By nightfall we had run into mostly small groups of French soldiers which we quickly dispersed.Though everything was gong smoothly, something was off.Emiya hadn't really spoke .....at least not to me....the entire time.He also seemed to be more aware?...... of Ima.It was hard to tell if she noticed, but I hoped his behavior was the result of what I said. 

 

We walked until we found a relatively well fortified campsite. 

 

"Alright boys do you agree this spot looks as good as any to set up camp?"They looked at each other before dematerializing leaving Ima and I alone. 

 

"You can say it, but there is nothing we can do about it now."I say with finality.

 

"You aren't the only one that gets to worry Rhey."

 

"I'm the only one who has the right seeing as your servant is a blatantly self centered asshole who cares only for himself!I can't trust your safety to him and we have no idea how bad it is out here so just watch my back and I'll watch yours.We will worry about THAT when and if the time comes."

 

There was silence for a few minutes before she looked at me and asked, "Have you told Cú yet?"

 

I sighed and looked up at the sky. 

 

"I see...I'm sure......"

 

Then I hold a finger up as I shake my head, silencing her.We say no more until they come back.

 

"As far as we can tell, there are no enemies in any direction that should bother us so we should be safe here for the time being."Cú says flatly. 

 

"Good.If that is the case then I will take first watch since I have wards to set."

 

Ima opens her mouth to protest, but I have blinked away, leaving her no choice but to rest until I come get her.

 

\-------------

 

Cú came to me as I was finishing scraping the last section of the warding circle with the tip of Niri whose sickly yellow blade shown with an ethereal light. 

 

"That blade....is that part of your secret?"

 

When I raise my head to answer, his jaw goes slack and he backs up a step."Your eyes......for a moment there they were the same color as the blade...."

 

"Were they?I cannot see them."Then I move to sheathe the blade and look back at the site."That should keep any demons from entering our camp.As far as they can tell now we are demons too and of high rank."I move to walk back to the camp but Cú stops me by grabbing my upper arm gently. 

 

"What's going on Rhey.I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from."

 

"It may be that you need protection from me in the days to come my dear."I look at him with profound d sadness.

 

"I find that hard to believe seeing as you couldn't even beat me in training."He reaches the hand on my arm up to my cheek to caress it lovingly. 

 

I smile slightly."Cú answer something for me."

 

"For you, anything."

 

"Why didn't you fall in love with Medb?"

 

"She and her love were twisted and she had lost all semblance of humanity."

 

"If I lost my humanity one day, would you stop loving me and leave me?"

 

He looks at me with profound worry."Unlike Medb, I met you as a human with an array of pure emotions that I love.Even if you did lose your humanity, I would not abandon you.I would search until I found a cure."

 

"Do you mean that?"I ask as my eyes begin to tear.

 

"Of course I do, I wouldn't lie to you."

 

"And if you couldn't cure me......would you kill me?I'd rather Ima not have to do it."

 

His eyes go wide."Why would you ask me that question?" 

 

"Because this sword is slowly killing me.It is Gunginir The Soul Stealer.It's sole purpose is to fight demons by stealing their souls and purifying them through the body of their master.That is not it's only boon though.In order to accept it, and the responsibility of fighting the "demon lord(s)", I was forced to alter my body.What you see now is the glamour of what I was as a pure human.This is my true form."

 

When the glamour fades a demon stands in front of Cú.

 

"In order to accept the sword crafted in the Astral Plain, I had to become what you see now.I am what is known as a Tiefling, a being part human part demon capable of wielding great power.Power that is slowly eating away at my humanity each time I use the sword to its full potential.The last time I wielded it and called forth my Noble Phantasm Astral Embrace, I was hospitalized for 2 weeks with severe internal bleeding and failing organs.Fortunately Dr. Romani had fresh organ donors at the time since several mages had died in combat and he was able to replace everything successfully, but the sheer power of transferring large scale demon energy from demonic essence to pure essence in my body almost caused my death.It is not a skill I use lightly, though the weapon alone poses minimal threat to my health over my lifetime."

 

Cú just stares unmoving. 

 

"I can understand if I am no longer desirable to you seeing as I am not quite human, just know I will never stop loving you and will always support you, even from the sidelines." 

 

Then the glamour reappears and I smile sadly before turning and heading back to camp.


	7. Viva la France: Behind Enemy Lines

There had never been room for love or passion in my lifetime.My only passion had been saving as many as I could and we all know how that turned out.A brutal and unforgiving law of averages that left me feeling hallow and abused. 

 

I hadn't cared that my resulting emotional cruelty and cynicism didn't apply to all of humanity since all of humanity was to blame for the state I found myself in.Those who acted and remained passive equally contributed to the bloodshed that ensued as I fought a losing battle against my beliefs.

 

Then I met the biggest and mouthiest idiot in the world at the same time I entered into the service of her friend.They had an objective view of the world.One that placed blame not on humanity, but on humanities right to choose.They accepted that the Order was pulling the strings, but had the strength of character and the trust of each other to stand against what they felt to be morally wrong. 

 

They loved honestly, lived passionately, and trusted completely those that they allowed into their lives.Everyone could be redeemed in their eyes, but only if they wanted to. 

 

These were all things I hadn't considered as feasible in my blind quest against the cruelty of the world.I had been judge and juror, marking every shred of evil in a person as condemnable. 

 

Now, as I sat in silence across from the sleeping form of my Master I saw that there WAS room for good in the world. 

 

I knew very little of her and in truth I had denied myself the knowledge of her.There was no room for attachments, for they are what lead me to the disparity I could never escape.I had never considered that denied of humanities simplest gesture, the act of knowing one another, I would be running away from, not towards, the power to protect all life as I had wished.

 

I had also never considered allowing another to share my burden.My Masters had always been goal seeking and heartless, but had that been me projecting my distaste for humanity onto them?Would the wars I had fought been different if I had vested in more than my ideals?

 

She trusted Rhey implicitly, despite or in spite of her being polar opposite.There was never any hesitation or doubt allowing them to complete each other in everything.In a way it made me jealous even though I now knew that Ima had feelings for me. 

 

Rhey had given no inclination that she had shared that conversation with Ima and Ima hadn't changed the way she acted around me, but I couldn't help but feel like even with those emotions, she still loved and trusted Rhey more. 

 

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't hate Rhey for that.It wasn't like she rubbed it in my face.Besides, Rhey now has Cú so those feelings of love clearly didn't extend to anything intimate between her and Ima. 

 

That didn't change the fact that I had no idea how to deal with Ima's feelings.I would protect her of course, but in between battles and now, what was too much and what wasn't enough?I didn't know what feelings I could have let alone how to accept or deny hers. 

 

I scratched my head as I sat across from her.Damn that woman for telling me now and not when we were back at the houseand I could handle it without mixing the severity of battle into it. 

 

As I sat there and watched her, I began to notice her body twitching.It seemed harmless at first, but then her face became scrunched and she started to murmur unintelligibly.Was she having a nightmare?She must be because within moments he heard her crying.

 

"No......please no.....I'm sorry....I'll make it work just don't......no not again...."

 

Without thinking I walk over and kneel next to her placing my hand gently on her shoulder."Ima?"

 

She whimpers but doesn't wake up.

 

"Ima....wake up.... you're dreaming."

 

"She will die.....please don't let her die....please Em."

 

I panic and shake her harder."IMA!IMA WAKE UP!"

 

She wakes up with a start, tears in her eyes as she turns and looks at me."Em?Where's Rhey?Is she ok?"

 

"She's fine.She is just out scouting the perimeter.I'm sure she will be back soon."

 

She gives a shuddering sigh as she begins to calm down."That's good.....it was just a dream.....just a dream."

 

"I don't supposed you can get back to sleep?"

 

"Not right away, no."

 

I frown down at her before laying down next to her."I'll stay here until you do.You can lean against me if you need to."

 

I sense rather than see her embarrassment, though I lay my head in my hands which I place behind my head and do not turn it to see her reaction. 

 

"That should help thank you."She then curls up with her back against my side. 

 

After several minutes her breathing has leveled out and I can tell she has fallen asleep. 

 

I thought it strange that I didn't sense Rhey return, but dismissed it as soon as she came into view. 

 

"Glad you two are getting along.You made it pretty awkward there in the beginning."

 

I rose carefully to glare at Rhey, but froze when I sensed a change in her demeanor.The mana around her seemed darker and she was more reserved.Instead I sat up on my elbows and watched her.

 

"She have another nightmare?I could hear her voice in my head."She looks at me and nods, not needing an answer."I'll keep watch.I don't need sleep like she does when I'm with Niri.Just keep her safe even in her dreams for me will you?

 

I nod and she heads to her bags and rummages through them before heading back into the night. 

 

I stare confused at her retreating form before looking back down at Ima who at that moment turned into me.She looked so peaceful when she slept, peaceful and beautiful. 

 

I catch myself as I smile and think this might just be worth protecting.

 

Then Cú steps into view.He is unusually quiet, going to sit down with his back to a tree as his spear rests at and angle from the trunk to the ground at his right side.His eyes are closed and his head tilts back as if he is resting. 

 

Something has happened, but clearly no one wants to talk about it.Since it didn't seem to be interrupting the mission and I didn't sense any enemies around, I let it be.We were already in enemy territory so there was no sense in fighting any battles that didn't need to be fought.


	8. The Saint of Good and Evil

"Why didn't you wake me up like you said you would?"Ima said as she glared at me.

 

"Why did you expect me to do something I deemed unnecessary?"I respond in kind as I pull out a carton of eggs from my bag of holding.

 

"I really hate when you get imperious like this and just make all the decisions.Especially when they are bad for your health."

 

"You will live."I crack 6 eggs and place them on the pan in front of me before putting it over the rack above our campfire.

 

There is no more to say until breakfast is done and the dishes cleaned and put away, back into my bag.Ima tries to speak, but Roman calls, interrupting any chance she had to get a word in. 

 

"Good morning Romeo."I say as cheerfully as possible. 

 

"Good Morning Rhey, Ima.How is everything?"

 

"No issues so far."

 

"Good.And Cú and Emiya?"

 

The two appear on cue."No issues so far, though I'm concerned you think there should be."Emiya responds with skepticism. 

 

"None at all!I just want to make sure if you have noticed something you make sure to let me know."

 

"Have you been getting the data I have collected and sent you regarding enemies and topography?"I ask.

 

"I have thank you!It has been very informative, even the parts where you speculate on historical differentials."

 

"Good, I'm glad.Is there any new developments regarding energy signatures or troop development?"

 

"Not as of yet, but I have been getting strange readings as of last night regarding a large negative mana signature coalescing to your West."

 

I frown."We will keep that in mind as we head out this morning."

 

"Please do.Now if you have a moment Rhey I would like to speak to you about something."

 

"Of course."Then I shut off the transmission and look at Ima."I'll be back.Just stay in the circle.The wards will hold until I release them."

 

Then I turn and walk deeper into the forest towards the edge of the circle. 

 

When I get out of sight and earshot, I connect back to Roman. 

 

"He knows doesn't he?.Did you tell Emiya too?"

 

"There was no need."

 

"What did he say?"

 

"He just stared and said nothing so I changed back and left." 

 

"I know you don't want to hear this, but he is one of the most loyal servants available.He won't abandon you because of this."

 

"I'm sure you are right seeing as he hasn't disappeared yet.I just can't help the fact I wanted him to be the one that loved me regardless, just like Ima did."

 

"He hasn't known you as long as Ima has.I doubt at this point Ima sees anything but your humanity, which far surpasses the form you take."

 

I wince."I know and I am so grateful for both you and Ima loving me beyond my appearance.I also knew going in, my desire for him was purely selfish so I shouldn't be surprised that I'm not what he ideally wanted."

 

"In truth Rhey no one is anyone's ideal.We are all born in sin and depravity, but it is the choices we make that define who we are.The people who can't see that are the ones blinded by their own ignorance."

 

"Thanks Romeo.I really could use one of your superior hugs right about n....."

 

Then two arms wraps around me from behind and hug me against a solid, warm chest as lips press to my ear."Thanks Roman I think I got it from here."

 

Then the Dr. smiles and blinks out as the call ends. 

 

In the next instant I am turned around facing Cú whose worried expression is tinged with anger."You should have told me before we left so we could have talked about it."

 

"I was too scared.I didn't want to live with you rejecting me like everyone but Roman and Ima have."

 

"What made you think I would do that?Maybe I like purple skin and tails.Don't forget I, historically as far as servants go, have not been entirely human myself."

 

Then my eyes go wide.How could I have forgotten?That's when I hear Cú laugh and I notice my tail has appeared and it's wagging excitedly back and forth. 

 

Mortified, I quickly re-glamour it and turn to face Cú beat red.

 

"I will not leave you just because of this.I'm more likely to leave you because you refuse to kiss me for being so kind and understanding."He winks and I snicker before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him sweetly. 

 

"Now let's get back and see what trouble we can get into today."

 

\------------

 

"So despite Roman saying there is a large negative force coalescing to the West, I still think we should follow the course we set out with.According to the map, there is a structure of some kind that should hold natives if any existed at all and it would be a good place to try to gather information before we get overrun by unforeseen circumstances."

 

When no one objects, we gather our things and dissolve the magic circle before heading out. 

 

It only takes an hour to reach our destination.Once we are there, we notice movement amongst the castle walls. 

 

"We can either walk right up to the gates now or wait until nightfall and look ten times more ominous as we use the cover of night to hide us."I present the strategies ahead of us.

 

"Or I could just snipe everyone from here."Emiya said blankly. 

 

"We can't get information from a dead person."I think we should try walking up now.I know we have nothing but open fields ahead of us and they have all the cover, but I'm optimistic we will be able to negotiate if they are humans."Ima interjects.

 

"That's a bold strategy Cotton let's see if it pays off.Hopefully, Cú, you can still anticipate enemy movement/attack and both of you being resistant to arrows should hopefully pay off."

 

"Then shall we?"Ima says with a smile.

 

I nod and materialize my staff in hopes it confuses them into thinking we are travelers before heading out of the forest and into the clearing. 

 

We make it half way to the castle before a contingent of what look to be human soldiers come to meet us armed.

 

"Halt!We have 3 dozen archers trained on your position and 2 dozen mounted Calvary ready to charge on your position!State your business or leave!"

 

I clear my throat and turn to Emiya."Yes or no?"

 

He laughs critically."No.Maybe 6."

 

"I see.Quite the boast gentlemen.It would seem you only have 6 archers and probably none of the aforementioned Calvary you just implied.That being said, why don't we start over.Preferably inside where we are not sitting ducks for a real threat."

 

Then I look at Ima before heading through the center of the contingent, which sticky moves, at Ima's command, to let me through. Once on the other side, we, and the compelled knights, head back to the keep.

 

\-----------

 

"You're a witch just like her!"One of the men raged at me as he fights his compulsion, it really is a shame Ima's magic is limited to physical control and mental suggestion only. 

 

"First off, I'm a mage NOT a witch.Second of all, who is HER?"

 

"How have you not heard of the Dragon Witch Jean d'Arc?She was killed here by the priest and then resurrected as a demon bringing her army of devils to destroy us all for the sin of her death!"

 

"Well that at least tells us what we are up against.Did you hear that Romeo?Looks like we are up against a Servant as the boss."

 

"That is what it seems, but it is more than that.It is also fair to assume that the energy amassing to the West is related to The Greater Grail and it's corruption of this time.You all must proceed with extreme caution because if my readings are correct, Jean has established herself as the Master of this realm and has at least 5 servants under her control as of now.You may find this to be more than we anticipated."

 

I grip the hilt of Niri in frustration and anxiety when a female voice resounds from my right.

 

"Might I be of service?Though I do not have use of my Command Seals and I am slightly weaker than I should be, I may prove to be a welcome ally in the battles to come."

 

She was the last person we expected to see at all let alone more than once.

 

"My name is Jean d'Arc, Ruler class and I am here to serve my people, and country, in the name of France.Shall we be friends and work together?"

 

She reaches out her hand and it is easy to see how she won the hearts and minds of so many.


	9. The Blood of Martyrs

"It would be our pleasure.  My guess is we need all the help we can get."  I reach out my hand and clasp hers with a smile.

 

"Excellent!  Might I make a recommendation seeing as I am a native of this land?"

 

"By all means.  I'll take any recommendations at this point."

 

"Thank you....". She enquirers with her eyes.

 

"Rhey.  And this *gestures towards Ima* is Ima while the Archer is Emiya and the Lancer is Cú."

 

Ima waves and the boys nod in acknowledgement. 

 

"Right.  Now as I said, my knowledge of the surrounding area tells me there is a town not far from here known as La Charite.  If we travel there, we should be able to gather enough information to give us a basic understanding of what we are dealing with without attracting too much attention."

 

"Does anyone object to this idea?"  I ask as I look around the room. 

 

When no objection is raised, I turn to Jean.  "Whenever you are ready we will follow your lead."

 

\----------

 

When events happen out of our control, it is hard to tell if one was too early or too late.  As was the case when the team arrived at La Charite and found it aflame. 

 

"The town!  It has been set aflame!"  Jean yelled as the billowing smoke could be seen from the hill above the town we currently stood on.  "We must save the townsfolk!"  Then she rushed off and we were left with no option but to follow.

 

"We got company!"  Emiya announced on my left.

 

"How many?"

 

"I sense five."  Cú replies on my right.

 

"I regret I can neither confirm or deny those reports.  What I can say is that the likelihood of my Ater self being here is high."  Jean interjected.

 

When we got to the town, Jean fell to her knees.  "Dear Lord in heaven this cannot be."  She stared wide eyed in disbelief. 

 

I walked a little ways in and cast Astral Scan.  After a few minutes I drop my hands to my sides.  "I'm sorry Jean.  There is no one left alive.  We didn't make it in time."

 

She rose slowly.  "It is not your fault it is mine.  I did not protect them the way I should in life and died with regret.  This regret then created this demon that now enacts revenge on the very people I died to protect."

 

She then turned and looked me.  "I will not let them die in vain."

 

"Um about that!"  Roman's voice came through with a shrill.  "It seems they have been reanimated!"

 

We all turn to look out on the remains of the village as bodies start to lurch and then rise, their eyes glowing with dark mana. 

 

"This is her doing."  Jean said discouraged.  "Her and her black magic."

 

"Speaking of her I've got servants on the radar headed your way!"  Roman speaks in a panic.  "Seems they got wind of you and are headed with increased speed as if a Rider is among them!"

 

"How many?"

 

"Five and they are almost on you!"

 

"Right.  Ready boys and girls?  It's go time."  I plant my staff in the ground as I await the onslaught.  "Cú I need you to protect Jean.  She's the key to this mess and if we lose her I have the sneaking suspicion this will get ten times harder."

 

"What the hell about you?"

 

"Just don't let me die before I can get home to Roman.  Jean!  Save your Phantasm until we know what we are up against!"

 

"On my honor!"

 

Then I cast Rune of Power which increases my spell damage by 40% while within an 8yd radius. 

 

"Well well what do we have here? Looks like another little lost mage and her servants have come to play."  The Dragon Witch appears from behind a building to our left with exactly five servants in tow. 

 

"Roman can you analyze?"

 

"I can and it doesn't look good Rhey.  Seems she has summoned Vlad III, Elizabeth Báthory as Carmilla, Gilles de Rais, Martha, and Chevalier d'Eon.  There seems to be something odd about these servants though.  There is an exceptionally dark energy surrounding them.  I wouldn't take them lightly or let your guard down."

 

"Noted."

 

"Have you come to stop my purification little mage?  Do you not realize I am on an unholy mission, having lost the voice of God, to cleanse this world of the humanity that sent me into depravity?  Do you wish to stop me from remaking the world into the purest version of hell on earth equal only to my insanity?"

 

"You do not have that right!"  Jean responds with the purest anger.  "If God has turned from you, then your lack of devotion and inferior love of him has placed you there!  Humanity may have held the noose but your heart betrayed you long before that!"

 

"What insolence is this?  How is it possible that two of us exist in the same space?"

 

"The why matters not.  What matters is that I stop you before history is further distorted and humanity is plunged into a degenerative growth!"

 

"I would like to see you try shadow.  I can sense your weakness.  You are no match for my will and power.  VLAD!  CARMILLA!  Handle these impudent wretches.  I bore of their platitudes."

 

"As you wish Master.  I will enjoy draining the blood of such luscious live stock."  Vlad says as he glides into view. 

 

"Remember there are two you insolent fool.  The one on the right is more my taste.  Such virgin beauty.  Man has clearly not touched your pristine image my dear.  You will give me at least 5 years back."

 

Ima turns crimson at being called out. 

 

"You would need more than her blood to take 5 years off you hag."  I retort, forcing Carmilla's hatred onto me. 

 

"This coming from well used goods.  I bet your servant won't even touch you."  She sneers.

 

"You're right he won't, but that's not why.  You should be so lucky to see such divinity that makes men shy from me."  I smirk. 

 

"Shall we see if you bleed as well as you crow?"  Carmilla goes to attack, but Vlad steps in her way.

 

"Pull yourself together.  I will start this feast and allow you the chance to remember who you serve."

 

Summoning in two wyverns to assist him, Vlad enters a defensive stance.  "Come if you dare children."

 

"Archer, Ima take the adds.  I've got Vlad and Lancer and Jean can back me up."

 

"So the little mage wants to challenge me herself.  It is a rare woman that faces defeat with such surety."

 

"Seeing me as a woman was your first mistake for I have not been a woman for many years.  Your magic must be failing you Dracula."

 

He looks at me critically, but before he can formulate an opinion I have cast Power of Mind and Arcane Power in succession, effectively negating the mana cost of my next two arcane blasts and raising my spell damage another 30% for 10 seconds.  I then immediately cast Arcane Blast at the same time Archer is attacking the wyverns with his dual blades causing Vlad's concentration to waver for just enough time that one of the three blasts hits him square in the chest. 

 

Vaulting out of the way, he barely misses Lancer's attack from his flank. 

 

"Insolent humans.  Never knew when to lay down and die."  Then he begins to cast bloodsucking.

 

"I would be careful where you aim that.  You may find yourself poisoned."

 

"Nonsense.  There is no blood I cannot siphon from one who is or has been human."

 

"Suit yourself.  Just consider yourself warned."  I chide.

 

"Tsk."  He retracts the spell before taking up a defensive stance

 

"We cannot let him invoke his Noble Phantasm.  If he does, we have to time it so Jeans hits first.  His has an AOE that inflicts a curse and it's damage is in proportion to your sins/immorality.  You have to let Em and Jean know so he can tell Ima." 

 

Cú nods in acknowledgement.

 

At the same time we are standing off with Vlad, Emiya and Ima have finished off the wyverns and are closing in on Carmilla.


	10. Tainted

"I appreciate you keeping her virginal purity intact for me Archer.  It will make her far sweeter when I drain her blood."  Carmilla licks her lips as she strokes her staff up and down with one hand.

 

"Such things are not commodities Carmilla.  She is not a vessel born to provide you with something you can never hope hope to obtain with such a disgusting personality."  I say as I stand between Ima and the harlot. 

 

"What would you know of personality faker.  My beauty is timeless thanks to girls like that (she points to Ima).  Especially when they have such high mana content."

 

"Nothing as tainted as you could be considered beautiful.  You taint the very air we breath with your existence."

 

"Such a sharp tongue for one so abused by the very people you serve.  Shall we see if your bark is as good as your bi....."

 

Then Carmilla screams in pain as Ima releases a bolt from Stella into her shoulder. 

 

"Even if his isn't mine is.  Even if you rip that bolt out the whole will never heal, causing you to leak mana indefinitely.  Those arrows are infused with Elvish runes of power left over from the dawn time.  They are HIGHLY effective against demons and the like." 

 

"Wretched bitch.  You will pay for marring my beautiful visage!"  Then she reaches out and grabs the arrow, yanking it free as a faint mist and blood ooze from the wound.

 

The distraction was enough to allow Emiya to dart in and catch her off guard, forcing her to bring her staff up at the last second to prevent his short swords from cleaving into her.

 

"You will pay for underestimating me Archer."  She angles her staff down, forcing Archer to bend with the Arc or her staff or get his weapons caught in its top.  With one final shove, she slides the staff up causing him to lose his balance slightly, giving her enough time to enact Torture Techniques as she materializes a cat a of nine tails that she quickly turns on Em flailing for his face and chest. 

 

Before the barbed strips of leather can impact, Ima casts Control Object to effectively stop the straps in place.

 

Emiya waists no time, quickly jumping back out of range before Ima releases her weapon of choice. 

 

Carmilla curses, dissolving the weapon and taking a step back to assess her options. 

 

"It would seem our little mages are better equipped than we anticipated."  She mused.

 

"It would seem so.  Guess we shouldn't hold back then."   Vlad agrees.

 

Carmilla cackles as her Phantasm rises above her head on its ominous chain, floating with the face of an innocent girl screaming in horror as Vlad's sword takes on an ominous purple black glow that begins to travel up his body. 

 

"Em you are on defense! Cú!  You've got one shot so make it count!  Ima!  Help guide his spear!  Jean!  If Archer fails, use your Phantasm!  I'll take that crazy bitch!" 

 

"Don't do anything dumb Rhey!"

 

"No promises." I whisper. 

 

In the next instant I cast mirror image effectively creating three of me, forcing Carmilla to chose who to waste her Phantasm on. 

 

She pauses in mid cast while Vlad releases his Kazliki Bey, which slams into Archers Rho Aias, blocking it for the length of time it takes for Ima to cast Control Object as Cú launches his Gae bolg, piercing Vlad's heart effortlessly. 

 

"Still think you can win Carmilla?"  I ask with a wicked smile.

 

She smirks before materializing a bull whip and effortlessly dispatching one of the three images of me.  Her recoil is too slow, her staff arm too weak, as I launch myself at her and cast Arcane explosion before unsheathing Niri and beheading her while she is blinded. 

 

I shake off Niri and walk over to the others. 

 

"Is everyone ok?"  I ask with mild concern as my eyes tell me everyone is slightly winded but otherwise in one piece. 

 

No one can answer before the Dragon Witch interjects.  "It would seem I need to summon new spirits when we get back.  This isn't over little mage.  Our next encounter won't be so easy. Do not

think for a second your mission is more

righteous than mine false Jean.  God has abandoned France and so should you.  Hell on earth is upon us!  The end of humanity is imminent!"  Then she and the remaining servants mount on Maria's chariot and ride off leaving us defensive until we are sure all sound had died.

 

"That went relatively smoothly." Romans' voice chimes in. 

 

"Regardless we need to leave this area.  They know we are here and we would  do better to seek a more fortified position until we decide on our next moves."

 

I sheath Niri, but as I go to move I almost faint. 

 

"Rhey?!"  Ima yells before I take a knee and clumsily brace as I try not to eat the ground.

 

The world spins for a moment, but I force myself to keep my eyes open and breathe deeply.  I can feel Cú's hands on my shoulder and back, but his voice is muffled. 

 

The last thing I notice before I black out is someone lifting me up and a lot of loud noises. 

 

\----------

 

"Roman said whatever Berserk Enhancement those Servants have most likely poisoned her when she chopped off Carmilla's head.  The sword, as is its nature, tried to syphon the demonic energy present in Carmilla through Rhey's body, but the taint of the enhancement was more than her body could handle.  Alter Jean's magic is strong and that made the enhancement far more powerful than it normally would be."

 

"Will she be ok?"  Cú runs his hand over my head which is pillowed in his lap as I lay on the ground of our campsite still unconscious.

 

"Roman doesn't think it will kill her, but the sample of her blood you took and sent to her workshop via her bag will allow Roman to come up with a solution."

 

Cú nods as he continues to run his hand over my hair and across my cheek. 

 

\-------------

 

It takes until nightfall for me to diffuse the dark energy my body had absorbed. 

 

When I open my eyes, I find myself staring into two red orbs. 

 

"And I was just about to kiss you like some fairy tale to see if you would wake up."

 

I sit up slowly.  "How long have I been out?" 

 

"Half the day.  "Ima says as she walks over and hands me a cup of warm tea that has been sitting over the fire. 

 

"Thanks."  I say as I reach out my hand.....and then panic as I realize it's purple, my glamour gone.

 

"You finally match your personality now."    Emiya chides, but there is no malice to his words. 

 

"What happened to my glamour?"  I look to Ima for answers.

 

"We sent a sample of your blood to Roman.  He sent us back a shot saying it would allow you to fight without worrying about the Berserk Enhancement poisoning you.  The only catch is it suppresses your human genes.  Apparently your human DNA is what prevents you from properly absorbing demonic energy since you are not full Teifling but a human Teifling hybrid.  Normally the sword is handed down within pure bloods, but with the fall of the world, many pure blood races went extinct forcing hybrids like yourself to be grafted."  Ima replies matter of factly. 

 

"That isn't quite the version of the story I heard, but I guess it's too late now."

 

"Regardless of what you heard, as long as you stay in your true form you should be able to withstand the poison without issue now."  Ima said with mild exasperation. 

 

"Guess I don't have any other choice."  I slowly rise and dust myself off before walking to the fire to take some of the food that has been left to warm.  I can feel Ima's eyes on me, but choose to ignore it. 

 

"Someone has been watching us outside of camp."

 

I freeze and go to cast Astral Scan, but my head starts throbbing and I groan.

 

"Roman also said you wouldn't be able to use magic for a while.  When he shut down your human gene's your body had to recalibrate the way it accesses it's magic.  He wanted to make sure you used the mana potion he put in your void storage to jump start it.  Said it's stronger than the ones you brought."

 

I tap my bracelet.  "ROMAN!  What the hell are you doing in my void storage!  There is dangerous shit in there you nerdy ass!  I gave you access for emergencies not so you could find excuses to play with my stuff!"

 

"Just take the potion and shut the fuck up."

 

I rocked back on my heels, eyes wide.  Romano has never talked to me like that.  His face is stern and unamused.  "You and I need to have a nice talk when you get back.  Until then you do EXACTLY as I fucking say do you understand me?" 

 

I purse my lips.

 

"Cú will make sure you do so don't even think for one fucking second you can do some stupid shit."

 

Then the transmission cuts off and I turn to Ima who just shrugs. 

 

"Please do as he says and take it.  We are all worried about you."

 

I snicker with derision.

 

"Even him." 

 

I look at Cú sideways before glancing at Em who is staring sharply at me before looking down at Ima. 

 

Something has happened, but I get the feeling I won't get answers until we get home.

 

Carefully I reach into my bag and pull out a large purple vial.  I uncork it and take it quickly.  As the liquid travels down my throat, I start to feel my skin tingle.  Within minutes, I feel refreshed. 

 

"Is the presence still there?"

 

"Yes, unfortunately."

 

If something is watching us it will be better to not give them more than they need to know.  For now we will sit and wait.


	11. Wounds

By morning the presence was gone and I was feeling much better, though the mood of the camp remained strained.Seeing as I hadn't had the strength or awareness to set up a barrier, I got up to walk around the camp. 

 

"You never just sit and wait do you?"Cú's voice says from behind me.

 

"I need to....."

 

"There is nothing you need to do, but sit here and wait for Em and Ima to return from patrols." He cut in with a look of worry and finality. 

 

"She must be exhausted though so I should...." I said as I turned around to look out into the surrounding forest with a feeling of fear and concern.

 

Then Cú's arms were around me, his head pressed to my ear as he whispered softly, "You could have died.  What would I have done if you had?  Stop pushing yourself and let others take responsibility for the success of this mission."  He then turns me at the hip so I face him.  "Besides, those two still have kinks to work out.....". He smiles slightly "...and I could use some alone time where you aren't asleep."  Then he tilts my chin up and kisses me softly as a tear rolls down my cheek.

 

——————————————

 

"Why does she always have to be so reckless?"  Ima says with the softest anger humanly possible.

 

Em continues walking , sensing nothing in particular enemy wise now that the presence has left.  He isn't sure what to say, being a man of few compliments or condolences.  He understands Ima's love for Rhey, but can't fathom why she continues to hold anger.

 

"You both are reckless, just in different ways.Shouldn't you be more concerned with your own survival?"

 

Ima turns and glares at him but says nothing.

 

"You know her best, are you really surprised?  I mean even Romani wasn't surprised though I've never seen him THAT pissed."

 

Ima turns her head and bites her lip.  "If the meds he gave her don't work and her body doesn't stabilize...."

 

Em sighs through his nose before walking over and pulling Ima against him.  "She's tough.  She'll make it.  We just have to keep her alive through this mission, then let Romani at her.  She may not have a chance to go on another mission once he does so it may not be an issue."

 

Ima leans into Em, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  "You suck at cheering people up."

 

"Be glad you don't need it to stay alive then."

 

Ima laughs and looks up at him with a smile, which causes him to blush slightly and look away. 

 

"We should get back.  Everything seems ok and Im sure she is awake by now."  He says trying not to sound flustered.

 

Ima releases him and steps back.  "You're probably right.  Let's go."

 

——————————————

 

When they get back, Cú and Rhey are sitting at the cook fire and Cú is feeding Rhey, who begrudgingly accepts.

 

"See?  Nothing to worry about.  She's in good hands.  He's very persuasive when he wants to be."

 

Ima just laughs, which causes Rhey to turn her eyes and look at Ima with her mouth wide open, her hands in between her folded knees, as she waits to accept more food.  An image that causes Ima to crack up laughing as Cú spoons the food in her mouth and she chew pouts, which shouldn't be a thing.

 

"Go ahead, laugh at the sick person."I try to say around what's left in my mouth, which only makes her crack up more.Least until Cú turns to her and says, "Now listen you two, she needs to eat.She isn't one hundred percent yet.She didn't wake up that long ago so we haven't even checked to see if she can access her magic yet."

 

I raise my hand to cast Astral Scan and promptly get bonked hard on the head with the spoon Cú was feeding me with."Ow!What the..." I turn and look at him rubbing my head. 

 

"Finish eating."Then he spoons some more, before placing the spoon at my lips. 

 

"Well while you two play house, I'll get everything ready to move out.I'm assuming she can stand?"

 

Cú quickly shoves more food in my mouth so I can't respond."She can and she seems able to walk without issue.My guess is Romano's potion worked and whatever that didn't cure, her body fought off."Then he leans in and kisses my cheek, causing me to blush and swallow wrong making my throat hurt. 

 

"That's good to hear considering she can't fucking take care of herself."Ima's voice is bitter.

 

"You say that like I wanted this to happen."I said solemnly.

 

"Every time you take that damn sword with us shit like this happens.You don't need it you have me!When the fuck are you gonna rely on me!"There are tears in her eyes as her rage hits me full force.

 

"Ima I do rely on you, I just....."

 

"NO. YOU.DON'T!You always go out into the thickest part leaving me behind to take on what's left.You never let me fight next to you, you never let me pull my weight.You always just do everything!"

 

The tears are just pouring down her face now. 

 

"And now.....now you have him and you don't need me anymore."She falls to her knees on the ground and holds her head in her hands as the tears continue to fall. 

 

I immediately crawl over to her and reach out my hand but she slaps it away."I don't need your charity or your pity.I need your friendship but it has to be equal and it's not."She sniffles."What would I have done if you had died?"

 

I sigh and sit back on my heels."I had no idea things would turn out with way and sadly, there was no way to know until we tried so I'm just glad it happened now and not at a critical moment.....and that it happened to me.There is no way to know if the enhancement transfers with magical attack's that drain life force or when we come in contact blood.St least with me, there is a higher chance of surviving such things."

 

"Well you may not be grateful you survived when we get home.Romani is pretty pissed at you."

 

I wince."Did he say why?"

 

"He did t give us the details, but it has something to do with the sample we sent him I think.Course that is just conjecture.His anger level makes me believe he found something you didn't want him to find."

 

I punch the bridge of my nose and sigh."Guess it was inevitable." 

 

"You know what it is?"She asks curiously.

 

"If it's what I think it is, he might just kill me.Guess the only way to find out is to get home and deal with it."

 

I stand then hold a hand out to Ima to help her rise."I'm sorry.From now on let's do it together, just don't play favorites.I mean I have the better personality, but he has the better body."

 

I wink, Ima and Cú laugh and Em just stands there, arms crossed, blushing. 

 

"If you idiots are done, then we should continue on the path.The likelihood of being found out rises exponentially as time goes by and we still aren't sure what lies ahead."

 

I look at Cú and he nods.I quickly cast Astral Scan and see no immediate threat surrounding us."Looks like we are still in the clear.Let's head out then."I smile at Ima and then head towards Cú.I had no idea what to expect going forward, but I knew as long as we stuck together, the four of us could handle whatever this shit hole threw at us.


End file.
